<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Story of the Brotherhood by Brotherhoodtangled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864225">Story of the Brotherhood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherhoodtangled/pseuds/Brotherhoodtangled'>Brotherhoodtangled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - War of The Five Kings, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brotherhoodtangled/pseuds/Brotherhoodtangled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I will write a text or chapters to be precise in relation to my own story of the Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adira/Hector/Quirin (Disney: Tangled)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Story of the Brotherhood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was about 9 in the morning and down in a room of the dark Kingdom the embroidery lesson for the girls was taking place, and among these girls was Adira for her bad luck as she said, the embroidery lesson was boring and she was waiting for the how to come.  time for her training with her two friends Hector and Quirin.  Adira was sitting in one of the far corners of the room and did not pay attention to what the teacher was saying, she was sitting upside down in the chair, that is, her body was turned on the back of the chair and her hands were resting on the edges of the back of the chair.  and he was thinking of the time to leave.</p>
<p>Hector and Quirin were cleaning the stables with some other boys.  As they also had the riding lesson for the boys and today the lesson was to learn how to clean the stables.  Hector and Quirin were talking ...<br/> "I imagined that in the riding lesson we would learn to ride and not pick up manure from horses. It was as if I had nothing better to do today," said Hector.<br/> Quirin said old man "do not worry we will finish in a little while to go to education ..."<br/> But Hector interrupted him ... "But seriously it is a lesson to collect the manure!"<br/> "Find Hector, our lesson teaches us to clean the stables, not to collect the manure!"<br/>The teacher turned and looked at Adira with displeasure and told her ..<br/> "But he throws them all the seven heavens! How did you do that!"  She said taking Adira embroidery from her hands as all the girls looked at her ...<br/> "How did you do it like that! Even if I cut it with a rope, this will not be corrected! And God, how do you sit like that, girl, you are not a cowboy!"<br/> Adira replied "I will sit as I want, you will not tell me what to do!"  The teacher ready to expel her from the classroom the bells ring to say that the lessons are over and the teacher says "anyway .... leave"<br/> Adira ran away like Hector and Quirin to meet.</p>
<p>I will continue in the next chapter because I do not have many ideas ... but if you want you can give me any ideas in schools!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will continue in the next chapter because I do not have many ideas ... but if you want you can give me any ideas in schools!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>